Lullaby
by Oh My it's Evie
Summary: One-shot, Chuck and Blair, married and in love. Pure fluff with their children.


So this is one shot I just couldn't get out of my head, and it repeated in my mind constantly while I was studying. So, I ditched the geography's revision and here I am. Contains one Ukrainian lullaby and fluff.

Set in the future, because I've always wanted them to have 6 children.

* * *

Home is the place you're looking forward to go back to, and family is the people who you're happy to see at the end of the day.

I never thought that I'd have both. My father was never even around and home was nowhere. Despite that, now I have both.

The truth is, I couldn't wait to see them. All of them, my children and my wife that showed me happiness and family.

Dorota squealed a little when she saw me getting out of the elevator, covering her mouth with her hands to silence herself.

"Where are they?"

She gestured to our bedroom with her hands, murmuring something about family and Mrs. Blair in a mix of Polish and English.

And then I saw them.

Blair was lying on our bed, wrapped in her light lilac chemise, and all of them around her. Henry was snuggled on her left side, his hair mussed and eyes half-opened. Victoria was on her right, her brown wide eyes fighting the dream as she messed with her mother's curly long hair, now a little darker. Elena and Ellie, our three-year old twins were slightly snoring, cuddled in each other. Alexander was singing along with Blair, propped on his elbows.

Blair rocked slightly, humming to Katherine. Our youngest little girl, Katherine Cornelia was happily snuggled in her embrace, her soft brown hair falling from it's place.

_Oy u hayu, pry Dunayu_

_Solovey shchebeche._

_Vin ze svoyu vsyu ptashynu_

_Do hnizdechka klyche.._

I recognized the song immediately. Dorota used to sing it when we were little. Ukrainian old lullaby, Blair's favorite after the Moon River. She made me learn to play it on a piano when we started taking our classes.

_Och-t'och-t'och i t'och-t'och-t'och_

_Solovey shchebeche._

_Vin svoyu vsyu ptashynu_

_Do hnizdechka klyche_

She didn't even notice me, nobody did. They were smitten in each other's embraces. I stood at the doorway, trying to memorize every little detail of this spectacle, not daring to come inside and break the spell.

_Oy u hayu, pry Dunayu_

_Tam muzyka hraye,_

_Bas hude, skrypka plache,_

_Mylyi miy hulyaye..._

Blair hummed at the ending, releasing a breath of content. She nuzzled her cheek on the Katherine's stomach murmuring. "You're mommy's princess, Katherine. Along with your sisters. And your brothers are our heroes. You need to know that.." Our girl stirred a little, grasping for Blair's fingers. "That whatever happens today or tomorrow, you and your siblings are the most important thing for us."

Henry snuggled closer to her," I do understand, mommy. I will always protect us like daddy does now."

"And I will one day be strong and rich and handsome like daddy!" Alexander shrieked silently, obviously wide awake.

Blair chuckled in her rare bubbly laugh, petting their small heads. "Of course you will. But you have to sleep now, daddy is coming tomorrow, right?"

My boys nodded happily, lifting the covers to their noses.

My boys want to be like me. They love me just like I love them.

When she was sure they were safely asleep, Blair spotted me, her mouth forming a little "O". She extended her hands to me, and I rushed into her hug, to feel my home.

She kissed the side of my neck, just above the collar, sighing contently. "I thought you were coming back tomorrow."

"I changed my mind…" I murmured into her soft cheek, kissing her face. "I wanted to come home." After all these years, she still had the same jasmine, consuming scent. "I missed you…"

"I missed you too." She nuzzled into me, "Victoria was going on and on about you today.."

I smirked, wrapping her in a hug. "What about you?"

"Oh I did too. But I kept myself busy not to think about it. But you're here now.." Blair smiled at me as I buried my head in her swollen chests. She massaged the top of my head, soothing me.

"I'm here now, that's all that matters."

"It is."

* * *

I don't really know the name of the lullaby, but my mum used to sing It to me when I was young so I remember.


End file.
